Sander Sides One-Shots
by Allaboutme7
Summary: A series of One-Shots about the Sander Sides! Disclaimer: I do NOT own Thomas or any of his sides.
1. Anxiety

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Thomas Sanders or any of his Sides. (Obviously)_**

They didn't understand him.

He was anxiety, the bane of everyone's existence.

Nobody like him, nobody cared for him. They said he was the bad guy and that he was mean and cruel and many other things he should never repeat. It hurt, but that was just the way things were.

Though he did wish they knew how much he put up with, the amount of (metaphorical, of course) weight that was crushing him till the point of exhaustion _every single day_. But he was also glad they didn't know. They didn't know how much he was suffering and they never would. ( _Hopefully_.)

He was glad to keep his weaknesses to himself where they wouldn't tease or mock him. He would rather continue to suffer than them finding out.

He _was_ anxiety. None of them seemed to get that. Though he did question and panic over the thought of Logan knowing, but he seemed just as clueless as the others. It was kind of amusing to think about though. Roman was creativity and _he is creative_. Logan is logic and he _uses_ _and has logic._ Patton is Morality and he knows _right and wrong_. And he was Anxiety, so he has anxiety. But they didn't know that. And they never would.

He dreaded making videos. It wan't the fact of being on camera, he actually loved the thought of him being on camera (only because he was terrified of being forgotten in this gigantic universe and having his face on the internet helped quell that fear). It was the thought and action of being _with_ the others that made him dread making a video. With Roman's constant mocking, Logan's criticism, and Thomas always telling him to stop being negative, he wished he could just sink into the floor and never return (but unfortunately, he can't). He always ended up going into his room after videos to cry or calm down but most of the time, both.

Sometimes he really wished they cared enough to check on him or at least try with him. But they don't- haven't and never will. Because he was Anxiety and anxiety is a disorder.

 **I know it's not good and short but it's also the first thing I have ever written...**

 **If you have any opinion or criticism for this or any of my future works, please tell me. Thank you for wasting and reading whatever this is :) 3.**

 **\-- Ally**

 _400 words_


	2. “Uh hi?”

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Thomas Sanders, he is his own person, or any of the Sander Sides.**_

Thomas had just finished filming a Sander Sides video. He was still wearing Virgil's usual clothes and decided to just keep them on while cleaning the area up, though the eye shadow was kind of irritating his eyes. He stretched his arms and gave a loud, drawn out sigh.

Joan and Talyn had gone home about three hours ago when he had said he was fine and could finish filming by himself. They had protested at first but eventually caved in with his persistence that they were exhausted and been filming for hours so he just had to film the last few scenes for Virgil. Though it took longer than he had expected, it was finally done and he could finally go to sleep after he cleaned up. He would start the editing process tomorrow with Joan and Talyn when they woke up. But now he needed to focus.

He turned off and unplugged his ring light and the glow soft-box that he used for filming. He stopped recording and powered the camera down. He took the SD card out of the camera and he set it next to his computer for tomorrow. He picked up his lights, careful not to hit anything else, and carried them to his large closet in the hallway to place them in for the next time he decided to film or make a video.

He picked up his camera and placed it on his coffee table and closed the tripod and set it against the wall. He started to thinking about the video he just finished making. He didn't exactly know what he wanted the title to be yet, but he wanted something long the lines of 'Hogwarts Houses and Fitting In,' though it didn't have that ring to it that he wanted. It was basically them just trying to sort each other into Hogwarts houses. It was also just an excuse to do a Harry Potter video.

He briefly humored himself at the thought of his sides bring real. In fact the thought humored him so much, he started chuckling softly as he headed toward the bathroom to wipe his eye shadow off. He imagined they hanged out a lot and softly teased each other a lot. He didn't know why, but the thought of them being real seem so weird and funny to him. It's not like that would ever happen though seeing as they weren't-- OW!

His thoughts were suddenly cut off as his head split into four, at least it felt that way. He stumbled out of the bathroom into his bedroom. He kneeled over next to his bed as his head exploded in pain. His form slumped over as he passed out from the pain. As his consciousness faded, he vaguely thought heard a couple -maybe three or four?- large thuds somewhere near him.

~~~~-Time Skip-~~~~

"AHH!!" Was the first thing Thomas heard as he jolted awake. He tried to remember what had happened. But the last thing he remembered was finishing filming the newest sander sides video. Wait, why was he concerned about the last thing he remembered? He literally just heard someone next to him scream, in his house. He weakly oped is eyes and tried to push himself upward. He didn't see anyone but he heard other people somewhere near him.

"Why are we here? How did we get here!? What kind magic is this?"

"This doesn't make sense, it isn't logical!"

"OOoo!! This looks like Thomas' house! Do you think he's here?!"

"ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh we're going to die! We shouldn't be here!"

He was struck by a sudden insane thought. No way. They don't exist. He was insane. This was insane.

He stood up and saw four all too familiar faces.

There was a minute pause when they all spotted him standing there. Then suddenly there was five very loud screams coming from each of them. Thomas ducked down behind the bed and tried to breathe deeply.

They were not here. He was dreaming, even if it all felt so real. He pinched his arm, and was horrified to find he felt the pain of it and he pinched way too hard.

"Thomas," he heard what he knew Patton sounded like. "Kiddo, it's okay, we're not going to harm you." He said, attempting to calm him down.

"Yeah, you can come out from behind the bed," Roman said. Thomas slowly got up in a crouch position and peeked over his bed. He saw the four of them; Logan, Patton, Virgil and Roman. Roman had one of his knees on the bed and was slightly leaning against it while Patton, who was the closest to him, was to the far left next to his wardrobe. Logan, however, was just calmly standing at the corner of the bed with his arms crossed. And finally, Virgil was sitting in the corner of the room with his head buried into is knees and hood up. His eyes, covered slightly by his purple hair, were peeking over his legs looking at Thomas.

"Uh.. hi?" Thomas said, or asked. It seemed that they all had they're own way of saying hello, just like in his videos.

"Greeting Thomas!," "Salutations," "Hey kiddo!" and a slightly muffled 'sup' is what he got in return.

"How are you all here?" Thomas asked. "This doesn't make sense, your'e not real." He mumbled the last part more to himself than the others. Though they still heard him and they all (bar Logan), looked offended.

"Well, the truth is we have no idea how we got here. And you are correct it should be impossible, we are just figmentations of your imagination and personality that you 'made up' for a YouTube series." Logan said, putting quotes on 'made up.'

"Iv'e always wanted to meet you Thomas!" Patton said excitedly tackling Thomas into a hug.

"Oh, uh wow, thanks," Thomas said, still a bit confused. He looked over to Roman and Virgil to see Roman hold out his hand to help Virgil up. He took his hand and stood up. Patton soon let go after squeezing him very hard.

"Quick question," Thomas started, "Am I crazy? Are you all really here? Are the videos I make accurate? Does that all really happen?" Thomas rushed out.

"First of all; that was four questions, second of all, this is probably not going to be a quick answer-" Logan said. "Third, No, you are not crazy and trust us, we are a part of your mind Thomas, we would know." Roman cut in. Patton decided to join in. "Fourth, yes! We are all here. You can see us, feel us, hear us and all that stuff!" He said, smiling and lightly bouncing on his feet. There was a beat of silence. Roman nudged Virgil and said, "Come on hot topic, your turn to explain." Virgil's eyes darted up, startled. It was only when he saw everyone looking at him he decided o start talking.

"Oh okay uh, the videos you make are accurate in some ways but not others. Most of the time Roman prods you to make them off of a real experience but he changes some things to make it more interesting. For example; the most recent video you just finished filming and 'Accepting Anxiety,' uh didn't happen quite like that in the mindscape. You see, in 'Accepting Anxiety' I actually uh, kinda panicked when I saw you in my room. I'll just leave it at that." Virgil said, stuttering and mumbling throughout his explanation.

"I guess you could say people call him 'Verge' because he's always on the verge of using his fight or flight reflexes! That wasn't my best one. I'm sorry. _No I'm not."_ He said grinning and whispering the last part. Logan rolled his eyes while Thomas and Roman just smiled.

He simply responded with, "People call me 'Verge' because I'm always on the verge of tears," while rolling his eyes with a small smile.

"I don't know whether to give you an award for using a pun or scold you for self decorating-"

"-deprecating,"

"detramating yourself" Patton said. Virgil just smiled lightly and shook his head.

At that moment Thomas' phone 'dinged' three times. He scrambled to look for it. He spotted it on the floor next to Roman. "Hey Roman? Can you hand me my phone real quick?" He asked followed by a 'sure' from Roman. He handed it over to him.

Thomas scanned over his phone and put in his password when he suddenly paled and dropped his phone.

"What, Thomas. What happened- what's wrong?" Patton asked hurriedly.

"Joan and Talyn are five minutes away to help me with editing the newest video." He whispered, too shocked to do anything else. They all paled.

"Well, I guess we'll find out if we're real or not soon enough..?" Roman joked weakly.

To be continued...?

 **Hello. It is I. This is way longer than I anticipated and still don't think I'm quite finished yet. I still want to continue this and probably will, regardless. I hope you liked it. Any feedback is appreciated. Thank you.**

 **\--Ally**

 _1,513 Words_


	3. Why me?

**_Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own Thomas Sanders or any of his sides._**

He knew he should tell them. However, he was too embarrassed and he didn't think he would ever willingly tell them his secret.

The truth was, he had no idea how it happened. He guessed that he was cursed by someone or doomed to forever be an outcast. All he actually knew was that it happened mainly when he was overly anxious, sad, frustrated. Basically if he felt very strong emotions at any time. He wished it didn't happen at all. He wished he didn't turn into, that- that _thing_. But he had absolutely no control over it.

He, Anxiety, now known as Virgil, turns into a small, fluffy, black kitten.

When it first happened, it took an entire week to transform back. Which when he thought about it, it made sense that he stayed in that form for so long considering how many emotions he went through during that period of time. He had went from terrified to anxious to frustrated to depressed and the cycle had repeated the entire week.

Thankfully, however, the others never came to check on him. For two reasons; they simply did not care since they were not on good terms back them, and they had no idea where his room was (which was a blessing in disguise at the time).

The issue was, both of those reasons were invalid now.

It was about to happen again. He felt it. He could sense the tingling in his limbs and knew he was going to transform. Why did it have to happen now of all times? His **_family_** \- _because he could say that now_ \- was right next to him. They were having a moment.

"Thanks dad," He said. Patton had just confronted him because he was anxious and hesitant to join them on Christmas. Now they were all in a dog pile beside the couch.

"No problem, kiddo," he said and rested his head on Logan's shoulder and Logan nuzzled into the touch. They both sighed in contentment and dozed off. It was so adorable he wanted to scream. Roman was lying next to Virgil with Virgil's head in his lap, facing toward them. They were all asleep now except him.

That's when he felt it. It was about to happen and he couldn't help his eyes starting to moisten. This was the first Christmas he's spent with them, or with anyone and it had been so _perfect_. And that was the reason he was getting so emotional.

What did he do? If he ran that would be suspicious and they would come looking for him and maybe find out. But if he stayed he would turn in to a kitten and they would all know and it would go back to the way things were--

Stop. There is no need to panic, wait yes there was a need to panic, he just needed to stop thinking so negatively because _they will not find out._

He lightly tried pushing himself up off of Roman's lap and stood up. He stood there for a second and shook his head, trying to orientate himself. He gazed over the three of them. They were all so cute, cuddling together. He smiled softly to himself before turning and power walking to his room. Just before he left the living room, he heard some fumbling and shuffles. He turned around and they were all standing there, eyes barely open and focusing on him.

"Virgil? What are you doing up?" Roman asked.

"Virgil, is there something wrong?" Ah, of course Logan would recognize he was in a hurry and trying to leave.

"Uh, what? No see. I'm fine, everything's fine," He said 'smoothly' and quickly, trying to act like he's fine.

"You know we can tell when your'e lying, right? Plus your'e not the best actor here, I am." Ugh. Of course Roman would say something like that while also somehow being arrogant at the same time.

"I, uh, just have to use the bathroom is all," Virgil said, making up an excuse quickly. He ran into the hallway and made a final sprint into his room.

"But the bathroom is the other way," he heard Logan yelling to him. "That's your room," he said, confused.

"Something's wrong," Patton said worriedly. "We need to find out what's troubling him and kill it," Roman continued dramatically.

"Don't be ridiculous Roman, it seemed he was in a rush for something. His expression just said he has a secret he's keeping from us." Logan said, being perceptive as usual. "Most studies show eighty-six percent of people with secrets keep them from their friends because they're afraid of what everyone will think," he continued.

"But Virgil knows by now he can trust us with anything. Right?" Patton said but mumbled the last part to himself. "Well, what do we do then? Regardless, we have to confront him and find out what's wrong," he continued. He started fast walking toward Virgil's room and the others followed at the same pace. They knocked on the door.

"Virgil, you okay in there?" Patton asked worriedly. "You can tell us anything," Roman said.

Logan followed with, "We wouldn't judge you, you can trust us no matter what it is."

As soon as Virgil closed his door he saw his room grow ten times bigger. He fell down on his four feet and han- his paws, he reminded himself. His ears perked when he heard mummers and footsteps right outside his door. He panicked for a second and hid under the bed with his tiny head peaking out. They knocked on the door.

"Virgil, you okay in there?" he heard Patton question through the door. Next he heard Roman saying, "You can tell us anything," and Logan saying, "We wouldn't judge you, you can trust us no matter what it is." His ears flattened against his head. He didn't think they really would if they learned his secret. What was worse was if he didn't respond they might pry or worse, even open the door.

They knocked on the door once more.

"Virgil? Why aren't you saying anything?" Roman asked worriedly. "We will come in if we have to." He said as an afterthought.

"Roman's right. If you don't say something in the next ten seconds we will come in," Patton said firmly. ' _Oh no. What am I going to do.'_ Virgil thought. He couldn't say anything, obviously. But what if they came in here and he wasn't there. His tail swished anxiously.

"-seven" He caught Patton counting.

"six,-" Patton and Roman must've been alternating between saying numbers.

"-five," Patton

"four,-" Roman

"-three," Patton

"two,-" Roman

"-and one, fine then were coming in!" Roman called, taking the last number as well.

He heard a very large BANG! And a loud crash of Roman breaking the door down. His ears somehow managed to perk up and flatten at the same time. He saw them take a couple steps into his room and look around.

"Virgil?" Patton sounded confused.

"How are you not in here? We saw you come in here," Logan said, also confused.

They left the door open. He has a chance to escape. He army crawled with his little body out from under the bed and then attempted to leap toward the door. Unfortunately, that was the moment when Roman saw him. He let out an 'Awww' and scooped up his small form to coddle to his chest.

"Guys look! I didn't know Virgil had a cat!" Roman said excitedly. Patton ran over and started cooing at the little kitten while Logan walked over and observed it curiously.

"It's so cuuuteee," Patton cooed even more of the black kitten.

"I don't even care if I'm allergic!" he continued.

"I wonder what his name is.. Virgil must not have put a collar on him or this little kit took it off," Roman said. "We should name him! Well, we'll call him whatever until Virgil tells us his real name," he continued. He hummed in thought. Patton also got a thoughtful look on his face while Logan continued to observe the kitten.

Virgil scowled. Well, as much as one could scowl as an adorable kitten.

"Hmm, he seems to act like Virgil as well and can understand us, if that scowl is anything o go by," Logan said staring the kitten in the face. The kitten just gave a annoyed huff and rolled his eyes. "Definitely Virgil's cat."

"Maybe, something, like- to do with Virgil?" Patton suggested, stumbling over his words a little.

"Well the obvious would be Verge or Anx but we should be able to come up with a more creative name, don't ya think?" Roman said, brainstorming while subconsciously petting the kitten and softly scratching behind the kittens ears. Only noticing when the cat started purring and nuzzling into the touch.

"Maybe Sev?" Patton suggested, grinning broadly.

"Why Sev?" Logan asked in confusion, not seeing the connection to Virgil. Roman, however, had no trouble seeing the connection and reference.

"AH! Like from Harry Potter!" He exclaimed excitedly while Logan was still staring at them in confusion. "It's a reference to Harry Potter, ya know, Severus Snape. He wears all black, at the beginning he's seen as the cruel and/or bad guy but in the end he's a hero and has a soft spot. He was misunderstood, kinda how Virgil was," he continued ecstatically, though his energy toned down at the end. "Sev was the nickname Lily, his lifelong crush and the only person he had deeply cared for, gave him."

Virgil's heart skipped a beat. Even though he knew they accepted them, he was still always unsure if they still felt that way when he wasn't around. He felt like he was going to tear up but blinked the tears back.

"Hmm, well I guess that does seem appropriate," Logan said. Patton turned and faced the cat.

"Yeah, what do you think?" Patton asked the kitten softly. The cat gave a small nod. Patton grinned and so did Roman.

"Well, Virgil's obviously not in this room. He could be anywhere in the mindscape, so I suppose we should just wait until he comes back. If he was upset he would most likely prefer to be alone, so we shouldn't push him too hard." Logan said.

Patton frowned, but agreed nonetheless. "Yeah... I guess."

Three of them plus Sev walked back to the living room.

 _What do I do?_ Virgil thought. While he was trying to think, Patton and Roman had sat him on the couch and started to pet and coddle him. As much as he hated to admit it, he was having a lot of fun.

"I'm surprised you haven't had a fit, padre. I mean, you're allergic and so far you have had no reaction," Roman said, breaking Virgil out of his thoughts. He tilted his head, he was curious about that too.

"I have a theory," Logan stated popping out of nowhere. "I believe that since we are _inside_ Thomas' head and in the Mindscape, we don't have any physical allergy's. It's only when we're in the _physical_ world that we contract that kind of reaction. Make sense?" He continued.

"I.. think?" Patton said slowly.

"Anyway, I believe Sev will find this satisfactory. I was busy conjuring it while you two were having 'play time.'" Logan said, holding out a ball of colorful yarn.

As soon as Virgil saw the ball of yarn, his throat made a noise he wasn't even sure how he made it. He meowed softly and lunged toward Logan, landing on his chest.

He needed to focus, needed to panic about the others but he couldn't because he _wants_ the yarn. He wants it so bad. - _theyarntheyarntheyarn-_

He was only broken out of his obsessive thoughts by the yarn disappearing. It was like he broke out of a trance because he noticed he was on Logan's chest, on the floor. He must've knocked him down somehow.

Logan was looking slightly dazed and confusingly looked at him.

"Well, I guess he likes the yarn," Roman said with a small smirk on his face.

"Yes... I suppose so..." Logan murmured.

"Awwww!! That was so adorable!" Patton squealed.

Logan sat up and held Sev to his chest.

"That was an interesting reaction.. I should do research as to why cats react that way in response to such a simple thing as _yarn_." Logan mused.

"Before you do that, how about we watch a couple of movies? Mainly Disney, of course," Roman said, ever the Disney fan.

"Ooooo!! Yeah! That sounds like fun!" Patton said, bouncing while he spoke. Logan sighed and nodded instead of saying anything.

Roman clapped his hands together in excitement and shouted "YES!" and took off toward to turn the TV on.

Soon enough, three of them, plus Sev (Virgil), were sat down watching 'The Nightmare Before Christmas' on the TV. Virgil didn't stay awake for long though. With him being cuddles by Patton and Roman, plus one of his favorite Disney movies playing, he was out very quickly.

Half-way through the movie Patton fell asleep followed by Roman ten minutes later. Logan was the last to fall asleep, managing to last ten minutes before 'The Nightmare Before Christmas' ended.

What they all didn't notice, was that at around five o'clock in the morning, Sev turned back into Virgil.

Patton was the first to wake up. Being the fatherly figure of the group, he was always the one to wake up and make breakfast for the others.

He sighed in contentment. He was very comfortable and was worried him getting up would wake the others. Especially Sev, cats and dogs were both known to have keen ears that pick up on the smallest noises.

He smiled when he remembered that Sev had fallen asleep on his lap last night. It was so adorable!

He should probably get up soon, he mused to himself. The others are bound to wake up any time now.

He opened his eyes and lifted his hand to give Sev a rub on the back then move him, when instead he was met with someone's head. Virgil's specifically.

His brows furrowed in confusion, where did Virgil come from? How did he weasel his way in between all of them? Where is Sev? What happened last night?

Virgil was resting his head on Patton's lap and the rest of his body was on Roman's. Logan was on top of Virgil's legs and his lips were moving, even while sleeping.

There is no way Virgil would have been able to crawl between all of them without them noticing. So how did he do it? He was broken out of his thoughts when Roman started to speak and wake up.

"Your honor I didn't do it. I give you my word. I'm a _prince_ for goodness sake... What?... Oh good morning Patton," Roman said deliriously. Patton giggled and replied with a simple 'good morning' back. That was when he noticed Virgil and the positions they all were in.

"Say, Patton, you wouldn't know where Virgil came from and where Sev went?" he said, a frown marring his face.

Patton sighed. "No, that's what I was wondering right before you woke up," he replied.

"Should we wake him up and ask? Or wake Logan?" Roman asked, adding the last part as an afterthought.

"We shouldn't wake up Virgil just yet, he hardly gets enough sleep as it is. Logan, however, I don't know. We've never had to wake him up before. He usually gets up by himself and has his coffee before anyone can speak to him, so he could be grumpy in the morning and we just not know that yet," Patton replied.

Roman grimaced, "Yeah that probably wouldn't be a good idea. I'm sure he'll wake up soon enough though," he said glancing over to Logan.

There was a pause of silence where neither of hem knew what to do or say. They sat there for maybe ten or twenty minutes, both lost in their own thoughts, when they saw Logan's eyes flutter open.

"Patt'n? Rom'n? Wha' time is it?" He asked while yawning. Patton refrained from squealing at him. It was so adorable! Luckily, Roman answered for them.

"It's... 12:43," he responded, checking his watch. Logan's eyes fully opened and he shot up into a sitting position.

"12:43?! Oh m goodness! I can only imagine how unproductive Thomas is being with all of us lying around and doing nothing," he rushed out loudly.

"Calm down teach, it's the day after Christmas _and_ it's Sunday," Roman reassured. "Even if we all were already awake, we probably wouldn't be doing anything anyway," he continued when Logan didn't look satisfied with his answer.

"Well, I suppose," Logan said unhappily, "but tomorrow we _are_ doing something at least a little productive."

"Of course," Patton jumped in. Just then, Logan became aware of the situation at hand. He glanced at Virgil and the positions they were all in. He frowned. He noticed something missing.

"Patton, Roman, where's Sev?" he asked. They both sighed.

"We don't know, and before you ask it, no, we don't know how or when Virgil got here," Roman answered.

"We were kinda hoping you would know though..," Patton said, trailing off at the end. He looked at Logan hopefully. Logan's frown deepened.

"No, though I was the last to fall asleep last night, if I recall correctly. Sev was still there and Virgil was nowhere to be seen," Logan adopted a thoughtful look on his face.

It wasn't possible.. Or was it? They _are_ in the mindscape where it is known to be crazy and unpredictable. Could this be the secret Virgil has been keeping? It would make sense that he old be ashamed or embarrassed about it.

"Logan, what are you thinking? You have a theory, don't you? And don't even deny it, I know your thinking face," Roman pestered Logan. "Don't ask why," he added when Logan opened his mouth.

Logan rolled his eyes and replied, "Well, yes, I do have a theory. But I don't have that much data to support it. It sounds like something from your professional-make-believe. It just doesn't make sense...," he trailed off.

"What doesn't?" Patton asked confusedly.

"Well, think about it." Logan started. "Last night Virgil ran off into his room and completly vanished, which shouldn't be possible. Then, Sev showed up out of nowhere _in_ Virgil's room where Virgil was nowhere present. There weren't even any cat bowls for food or water, there were no toys for Sev. It doesn't add up. _Now_ , Virgil shows up in the place where Sev was, Sev is gone and nowhere in sight. I don't know if these are just coincidences or clues to a bigger puzzle." He ranted.

As Logan was speaking, their faces got more and more confused until the end. Then, thy both understood where Logan was coming from.

"I mean it does make sense. Plus he does hiss at people when he gets really annoyed," Roman said, smirking slightly at the end.

"AWwww! That would be so cute too! It seems to _purr_ fectly fit him too," Patton cooed. "Sorry, I had to make at least _one_ pun," he said at seeing Logan's exasperated look.

"Do we really think that Virgil would be able to keep _this_ big of a secret from us for, what, twenty years?" Roman asked.

"Well, we haven't really payed any attention to him until recently. So, it is a possibility." Logan said guiltily.

"But! We still saw him every once and a while and he never was a cat before," Patton protested weakly.

"Yeah, but if he can control it then he probably wouldn't transform in front of us," Roman countered.

"He most likely can't control it. Last night he practically sprinted away from us, there must be some sort of trigger for it.." Logan said. "Also, Patton, he used to disappear all the time. He has probably had to deal with this the whole time. Unless he was cursed by something in Roman's realm," He furrowed his brows thoughtfully.

"No, he's never been in my realm without me. And he's never been cursed in my presence. Well, actually, there was this one time when we were kids. It was by the dragon witch, but it didn't do anything to him... Unless it was a curse where the affects come later by a trigger, like you said," Roman said with dawning horror.

He put is head in his hands and sighed. "This is all my fault." Patton opened his mouth to say something when;

"What's all your fault, Princey?" Virgil asked tiredly. He sat up and yawned, stretching out (like a cat, the others noticed). The others didn't know what to say. Doesn't Virgil remember?-

Virgil froze. His eyes widened and his breathing hitched. He remembered now. Last night, changing, Sev, the yarn, the movie night. It all came back to him now. Did the others know now? They probably do, I mean he went to sleep as Sev and woke up as Virgil.

"We need to talk," Patton said.

Those dreaded words. Virgil's heart started beating faster. That sounded bad, were they mad at him? Were they disappointed? He hoped they weren't but he couldn't tell. He needed to breathe or he was going to have an anxiety attack. His hands started shaking and he shakily took a deep breath, which didn't help. They were all staring at him, judging him. His vision started to blur from unshed tears.

"Hey, no no, it's alright, we're not mad. We just want to confirm our suspicions," Patton said gently after seeing Virgil start to panic. He guided Virgil to the couch and sat him down, the others following. Virgil slowly started to collected himself. once he was done, Logan decided to speak up.

"Virgil, you don't have to keep secrets from us. It's bad for your health to keep doing this," he said.

"Sorry," Virgil muttered, ashamed.

"No need to apologize, kiddo. We just want to help you," Patton responded quickly.

"It's just... I don't want to burden you guys with my problems. You all already have enough going on without my crazy issues," he admitted.

"Yes, we do," Roman said. At seeing Patton's glare and Virgil shrink into himself, he continued, "But we can always make time for you too. We are a family after all." He amended.

Virgil looked up. They were still looking at him, but he noticed they weren't nearly as mean as his brain made them out to be. _Cognitive distortions,_ he mused silently to himself, _are the worst thing to ever exist. Especially when I have such a caring and loving family._

Outwardly, he smiled as a tear ran down his face. They all got into a big grup hug.

"I love you guys," he whispered to them. They didn't even need to say anything, he understood it now. They hugged tighter and he got the message.

 ** _We love you too_**.

 **OH MY GOSH IT'S FINALLY FINISHED! Sorry this too so long. I don't have many excuses except this is VERY long. I know the ending isn't that good but, hey, I tried. I hope you enjoyed this, as I enjoyed writing it. Any feedback is appreciated. I could do, maybe something like, a mini sequel where they all tell Thomas? I don't know, you decide! Thanks for reading!**

 **\--Ally**

 _Literally 3926 Words_


	4. “Uhhi?” Pt2

**_Disclaimer: I, in no way, own Thomas Sander or his sides._**

 _Previously:_

 _"Joan and Talyn are five minutes away to help me with editing the newest video." He whispered, too shocked to do anything else. They all paled._

 _"Well, I guess we'll find out if we're real or not soon enough..?" Roman joked weakly._

Roman was met with a deadpanned stare from Logan.

"Not the time for jokes, Roman," Logan said, rolling his eyes.

They all heard multiple thuds, all in succession of each other. They looked over to see Virgil banging his head up against the wall, muttering something none of them could hear.

Patton walked over to him and placed his hand on Virgil's shoulder.

"Kiddo... you... shouldn't do that," he finished lamely. Virgil rested his head against the wall and sighed. It was long and drawn out, and it sounded a bit shakey.

"What are we going to do?" He asked miserably.

"Probably clean up first," Logan suggested. They looked around, his room was pretty messy. There was no telling what downstairs looked like.

"Then let's go clean up, if Joan and Talyn aren't here by the end of cleaning, we should probably think of what we're going to say and do," Roman declared.

"Off we go!!" He yelled. The others all rolled their eyes at his dramatics and followed after him. They each started cleaning a corner of Thomas' room.

They thought it would at least take a bit, but with five people, it only took around two minutes to finish.

"Downstairs it is then," Roman suggested. They all nodded and trailed off downstairs to see Thomas had already cleaned up from last night.

"Gosh dang it Thomas, did you have to clean up last night," Virgil complained. He flopped down on the couches and the others followed.

"Well sooorrryyy for trying to to be clean for once!" Thomas exclaimed, exasperated. The one time he tries and _actually_ cleans up, he shouldn't have.

Virgil sighed.

"It's not your fault...I just don't want to think about the confrontation that is sure to come when Joan and Talyn arrive," he explained, his voice slightly muffled by the couch.

"I don't think any of us want to, kiddo." Patton admitted. They all nodded in agreement. There was a beat of silence, only to be broken by Roman.

"So.. what are we going to say to them when they get here?" He hesitantly asked. Logan was the one to speak up.

"Maybe they might have some ideas or theories as to what has happened," Logan suggested. Thomas smiled.

"I think you and Joan will get along really well. You and them are alike in a lot of ways," Thomas said. Logan's eyes lit up.

"It certainly would be _fun_ to have another person to have an intellectual conversation with. No offense to you guys, of course." Roman rolled his eyes.

"We know, we know. You're smarter than us," he teased. Logan frowned and Roman noticed. He smiled lightly and said, "It was a joke, Logan."

"Oh, yes, I knew that." Logan amended. None of the others believed him, but pretended that they did. He straightened his tie.

"Anyway, as to what to do, and how to explain. I suggest we just be blunt and let them see us, then explain." He proposed.

"That probably won't work," Virgil said. He turned over and sat up to lean against the couch like the rest of them.

"Why wouldn't it, kiddo?" Patton asked him. Virgil huffed quietly.

" _Because_ they might freak out and run away. We might not get a chance to explain if they just walked into Thomas' apartment and see us." he explained.

"You do have a point. Perhaps being blunt is not the best way to handle this situation, then," Logan agreed.

"Then how do we approach them then?" Roman asked. "We could lie-"

He never got to finish his statement.

"WE ARE _**NOT**_ LYING," Virgil countered loudly, his voice on the edge of being distorted. Patton and Logan looked around warily while Roman shut his mouth.

"Right, sorry. Forgot about _that_.." Roman apologized.

"Forgot about what?" Thomas asked, confused.

The others exchanged glances.

"Nothing, it's nothing," Patton said. Thomas stared at all of them. They were obviously keeping something from him.

"It's obviously something. Why are you keeping secrets from me? Just tell me," he said firmly. Logan opened his mouth and started.

"It's just that-" Logan was interrupted by his own hand lifting up and slapping against his mouth loudly. His muffled words stopped when he realized he wasn't getting anywhere and looked at the others. They looked back at him sadly, knowing what was happening while Thomas just sat there, getting more and more confused every second.

"Guys? Hellloooo? Are any of you going to tell me what's happening?" He questioned. They shook their heads. Logan was finally able to put his hand down and he took a deep breath.

"No. We... _can't_. You're not ready. We _are_ sorry though, it's just not the right time," Roman answered for them. They all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Though I don't understand, and I'm a little hurt as to why you are keeping things from me, I guess that's not really our priority right now." He sighed disappointedly.

Just then, they heard a flurry of knocks from what they presumed to be both Joan and Talyn.

In that moment, four things happened. One, Virgil screamed. Two, they all jumped up from the couch and ran to the closet under the stair to hide. Three, there was a click of the door lock opening as Joan opened the door with their key to Thomas' apartment. And four, Thomas slammed the closet door shut after the four of his sides crammed into it.

"Thomas?" Joan called out worriedly. They heard the scream and vaguely thought it sounded not too unlike from Thomas.'

"Joan! Talyn! Hey.. what's up?" Thomas called out 'casually,' leaning up against the closet door.

Joan and Talyn thought they heard a snicker inside and an 'ow! Roman!!' But they weren't too sure. They must be hearing things. They ignored his question.

"What was that scream? Was it you?" Talyn asked.

"Uh... yeah! That was me. You just startled me, didn't expect to hear you so soon," he responded. Technically, it wasn't a lie. It _was_ him, ( Virgil is a part of him), and he really didn't expect to see them both yet.

"Okay..." they responded. They looked at each other. Thomas was telling the truth, but there was something he wasn't telling them.

"Here, Uh, lets go to the couch," he gestured for them to go first. They complied, albeit a bit hesitantly. Thomas was acting really suspicious.

Thomas followed, after cracking the door open and whispering, "Don't you dare make a noise until it's time!" Quickly, then shutting the door. He didn't thing Joan and Talyn heard, but they did. They were getting more and more worried and confused every second.

They all sat down on the couch and the room was filled with an awkward silence. Thomas wasn't looking either of them in the eye while they were trying to catch his.

"Okay Thomas, just be honest with us on this," Joan started. Thomas looked up and finally nodded after a couple more seconds of silence.

"Did you kill someone and you're hiding them in the closet?" They asked hesitantly. There was a very loud succession of bangs that came from the closet after they asked that. Thomas glanced at the closet before responding.

"What? No! Of course not!" he said loudly. Talyn and Joan peered over at the closet that just made a lot of noise and looked back to Thomas.

"Then you wouldn't mind us taking a look?" They stood up as they were speaking and started taking steps as they asked. Thomas jumped up and ran over to the closet. HE slammed his back to the door and tried to explain.

"Nonononono!!! You can't look! But I didn't kill anyone, I promise! Do you really think I'm capable of killing?" He attempted to steer the conversation a different way. They ignored his question.

"Well what else are we supposed to think? We come in here after hearing a scream and a loud door slam. We see you, standing up against the closet and acting _very_ suspicious. Now you're saying that you can't show us the door after we just heard what sounded like _multiple people_ slam against the door you are now guarding us from! Not to mention you're a great actor, which we all know from experience. " Joan ranted.

Thomas opened his mouth but then shut it audibly. He stood there gaping for a bit until he finally gathered his wits enough to say something.

"Well, I, uh, didn't think of it like that. That's not what's happening here, though. Just let me explain, okay?" He finally answered.

"Fine then. Explain please," Talyn spoke up. As soon as Thomas opened his mouth again, he felt a sharp pain his head, not unlike the one he felt last night. It was less painful, but it still hurt. He hissed, and grabbed his head.

A loud thud sounded from the kitchen.

All of their heads looked toward the kitchen, including Thomas' whose pain had dulled to a minute throb.

"Ughhh... that did not hurt at all," They heard a drawling voice say in pain. As a group, they all collectively and slowly walked towards the kitchen.

They walked in and saw a man who looked exactly like Thomas, but half of his face was covered in scales and his eye looked strange. They all gaped at him as he sat up and rubbed his head. When he looked up, his face showed surprise before it smoothed out and he smirked.

"Well this was expected," he said. They continued to stare at him blankly, trying to understand what just happened.

"Deceit Sanders is not my name. I don't already know yours, isn't this going to be boring?"

 **Hey, so this is going to be more than just two parts. I honestly didn't expect it to be, but I swear it feels like a story writes itself. I just had this random idea and I was like 'YES! I am going to do that!' Then, my mind was like, 'why not be evil and make it a cliffhanger?' and yeah, that's where we are now. I hope you enjoyed it, any comments or suggestions are appreciated. Thank you for reading and I'll see you the next time i decide to write!**

 **~Ally**

 **1,768 Words**


End file.
